Abusive,sweet love
by ihaveapotterbrain
Summary: Draco cheats on Hermione.But she still loves him. Somehow he sees her love for him. I am sory but i suck at summaries.r


Abusive , sweet love

Hermione Granger was returning home after a tiresome day at work. The thought of being home with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, should have made her happy but instead it made her grimace.

The reason being Draco Malfoy was cheating on her. She found it out 2 months back ,although, she wasn't sure whether it hadn't been going on long before. They had been together since the 6th year. She always thought that he was the perfect guy any girl could wish for. Smart , strong ,handsome and sweet . That was until she found out ….

Every small detail of that moment was still crystal clear in her mind

_She was half an hour early from. She couldn't stop smiling at the thought of how surprised Draco would be when he sees her early from work. She had been so busy lately that she hardly ever got time to spend with him. She soundlessly opened the door. She looked around the hall for him. When he wasn't to be seen she started for his bedroom._

_That's when she heard him, "Harder babe harder." Followed by a squeaky, " Anything for you Drakey." That belonged to the pug-faced Parkinson. Hermione knew what was going on then. She muffled a sob and quietly walked out of there._

_She went to the the neighbourhood for a walk and didn't realize that all the while tears were pouring down her face the whole time. After an hour she went back and Draco failed to notice the redness in her face. She wanted to leave him. Break up with him. But she couldn't because she still loved him. He on the otherhand just said, "Hey love I am tired and going to bed."_

Since then he became more aggressive. Slaped her. Forced

her to sleep with him. Started drinking a lot and still continues with the cheating. Hermione however still loved him. One day he founf out that she knew about him cheating on her and punished her.

When she entered the flat he was not there. She changed. Prepared dinner and sat to read a book. After reading for a while she glanced at the clock and to her surprise it was midnight. She suddenly realized that draco wasn't home yet. So she deacided call Blaise. Blaise had always been a good friend since the sixth year. no one else knew about Draco cheating on Hermione. She was thankful that he believed her even though Draco was his best friend .

"Hello? Blaise? Its me 'Mione. Is Draco there?"

"No why?"

"He isn't home." Hermione said in a slightly panicked voice.

Blaise sighed, "He might be in the bar passed out drunk. _Again. _Wait I'll be there in a second"

Hermione kept the receiver back in its place. This had been going on for 2 weeks. Draco gets drunk and passes out in the bar , Hermione and Blaise bring him home.

Once Draco was laid on his bed , Blaise and Hermione sat on the sofa in the hall peacefully. Somewhat.

"How long is this gonnna work 'Mione? He's cheating on you for crying out loud!" Hermione sighed, " As long as it takes for him to realize I am still waiting"

"Waiting for what?! "

"For him to come back to me" Hermione said tears already welling up in her eyes

"I am not sure that's ever going to happen."

"It will happen Blaise. I know it will. One day he'll come and tell me ' Hermione love, I am so sorry for doing this to you' and I'll say 'I knew you would come back.'"

All this while tears were pouring out of her big beautiful honey-brown eyes. This broke Blaise's heart, "Hermione…." He pulled her against his chest tightly and she cried her heart out. "I miss him Blaise, I miss him so bad. I miss the guy who used to hug me and tell me everything would be alright whenever I cried. Sometimes I just wish he breaks up with me because I honestly can't break up with him. If he breaks up with me then I'll at least know that he doesn't want me."

"It'll be fine."

After comforting her for half an hour, Blaise left making sure she stopped crying. Hermione however, cried on and on after Blaise went. Finally after crying for a good hour and a half she went to her room.

Draco Malfoy had heard her cry. He heard her cry. He heard the conversation between blaise and Hermione. He felt horrible for having heart his angel so badly. Honestly after narcissa's death he felt lonely. Hermione was so preoccupied with her job he didn't have anyone to spend time with that's why he has Pansy come over. He never realized Hermione loved him so devotedly. He quietly sneaked into her room and saw her sleeping. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. He was tempted to kiss her.

Next day Hermione woke up late by an hour. _Crap draco is gonna be so angry._ She thought as she hastily changed clothes and brushed her teeth. When she opened the door she was startled to see an about-to-knock-the-door Draco. _Oh no! I am dead._

"I am so sorry draco! I know I am late-" her apolgy was cut off by a very unexpected _kiss._

Hermione was shocked. Absolutely confused. She stared at him open mouthedly.

He smiled and said, " couldn't you have told me earlier that you were so madly in love with me?"

Hermione was still confused. Draco merely laughed at he innocent look and said " i'm sorry 'mione. For everything."

He pulls her against him. She was hesitant at first much too his annoyance. It took her a moment to realize she was crying. She muffled a sob and he noticed it.

"Hey shh… I am so sorry.i promise i will never hurt you again."

"i missed you so much . don't ever hurt me like that again._ Please."_

"_I won't."_

_With that he bent for another kiss.  
_


End file.
